KAGE
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: During a time of desperation, Konoha elects a new Hokage from one of their allied villages, and charges Sakura to watch him. However, when his vindictive actions reveal Konoha's hidden past, Sakura finds herself questioning her allegiance as well as her own heart and the Hokage's true intentions come to light. Based off of the YouTube series by IamTHElimited8. SasuSaku. Darkfic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_As the description says, this story is based on the YouTube series by IamTHElimited. (Link on profile.) Go check her out! She has some great SasuSaku movies on her channel._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to the wonderful Kishimoto.

*Note that I **did** receive permission from Miss Limited to post this.

* * *

**K.A.G.E**

Prologue

_Fifteen years ago, an unknown enemy unexpectedly attacked Konoha. Though the Village Hidden in the Leaves was strong, the attackers were stronger. Their timing and preparation prevented Konoha from defending itself properly. Fortunately, there was only a small group of enemies so few lives were lost. _

_As suddenly as the enemy appeared, they disappeared, but only after setting fire to large mansion within the village. The residents of Konoha understand that the enemy had a specific goal and all of the other chaos just served as a distraction so that they could strike the intended target. _

_Every single person in that mansion was killed. _

_Or so the perpetrators thought. _

_After searching the rubble, one ninja found a child drowning in the nearby lake. The child was saved, but suffered from serious psychological damage. _

_Overtime, citizens of Konoha forgot about the day of the strange attack and moved on with their lives. The village was at peace again._

_That is, until five years ago when an ANBU squad vanished during, what was supposed to be, a fairly routine mission. When their search-and-rescue squad did not return as well, the top two members of ANBU went to investigate the strange disappearances. Hatake Kakashi and Tenzou Yamato left with high hopes, but not a single report was ever received from them._

_The Hokage took these mysterious circumstances as a warning and prepared the village for another attack, but as time went by, the strange disappearances stopped. The Hokage decided to take this opportunity to form alliances with other villages, but during one of the journeys to a different village, he was murdered. _

_Konoha was in chaos, and in a rush a new Hokage was chosen, one by the name of Senju Tsunade. She was a strong and determined woman who quickly gained the villagers' trust. _

_Although the citizens of Konoha trusted their new Hokage, the past circumstances left them in constant fear of being attacked. After a long period of consideration, Tsunade sent a message to other villages in order to form an alliance. _

_Soon enough, a village known as Light, responded to the Hokage's call. At first Tsunade was apprehensive, not much was known about Light except that it was newly developed and not many people inhabited it. Realizing that they were no threat and that the news of an alliance would calm the citizens down, Tsunade accepted the offer. _

_Not long after, Light and Konoha signed a treaty and Light shinobi began immigrating to Konoha. At first only a small amount made the move, but gradually more and more citizens of Light joined Konoha's population. Fortunately since the formation of the alliance, not only were Konoha citizens at ease, but also the threat of the mysterious enemy practically vanished. _

_The village was at peace again, but only for another year. _

_The Hokage fell sick with an unknown disease. Konoha's medics tried everything they could to find a cure, but her condition remained the same. With Tsunade unable to carry out her duties as Hokage and more ANBU members turning up dead, the village feel into chaos once more. _

_Unable to watch their village fall apart, Konoha's elders came to a decision, find a temporary Hokage until Tsunade either recovers or passes away. When their first choice, Tsunade's apprentice, turned down the offer, the elders were at a loss as to who to nominate for the position. At the peak of their desperation, they received a letter from Light offering to send someone from their village. _

_After days worth of discussions, the elders decided to use Light's citizen as their temporary Hokage. The villagers complained about the arrangement, but after learning that if the new arrival provoked any serious doubts amongst the people, he would be forced to leave the village and a new temporary Hokage would be selected, they hesitantly agreed, all the while, expecting Tsunade to recover and take back her rightful place as their leader. _

_However, even after the temporary Hokage took charge, the mysterious deaths of Konoha's ANBU force did not stop and Konoha was forced to take on more Light ninjas to replace them. _

_Some time later, the elders were murdered as well, leaving the control of the village in the hands of the temporary Hokage. But even if all of the political power legally belongs to him, the real power lies within the trust of the people. If the temporary Hokage does not listen to his citizens and earn their trust, then the people will not listen to him. _

_So for now, all of Konoha watches the temporary Hokage, slowing waiting for what the future will reveal. _

* * *

Click, clack.

Click, clack.

Heels echo on the tile floor within Hokage tower as an eager woman walks its halls.

Opening the large wooden door to the Hokage's office, the red-haired secretary enters the room.

She steps up to the large wooden desk and sets down the stack of papers that she had recently gathered. Straightening her glasses, she addresses the Hokage seated in the large chair that signifies his position.

"I brought you your paperwork, Hokage-kun." She tells him, not even bothering to disguise the blush that appears on her face.

"Leave it on my desk," he pauses, not looking up from sheathed blade in his hands. "Is there any news as to when I will be meeting the former Hokage's apprentice?"

"Yes, Hokage-kun." She says, while smoothing down one side of her hair. "She should come by sometime tomorrow."

The slight nod of dark spikey hair signals that the woman is dismissed to leave, but his voice stops her before she can slip out the door.

"Oh and Karin." He says, "One more thing. Don't use 'kun' anymore, it doesn't sound right." He finishes, his crimson eyes coming up to look at her blushing face.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Don't worry, some SasuSaku action will be coming up in future chapters. _

_ Review and let me know what you think so far. _


	2. First Meeting

**K.A.G.E**

First Meeting

Thick black curtains prevent any light from seeping into the Hokage's office giving the room a sinister feel to it. The only source of light is the small lamp in the corner of the room, which casts large shadows on its inhabitants.

Once the office door is securely shut, the temporary Hokage speaks to his assistant. "How is Tsunade doing?" He asks, eyes down as if studying something on his desk.

"Her condition has remained the same, but her apprentice is working hard to find a cure." Karin responds while smoothing down the left side of her asymmetrical hair.

"I see," the Hokage pauses as if in contemplation. "We have nothing to worry about since Tsunade improving is impossible. Am I right, Karin?" His voice is cruel, insinuating what is to happen if the redhead dare disagree.

Nervously crossing her arms, Karin timidly speaks. "W-well, actually, Uchiha-sama, if that girl keeps this up…" She trails off, allowing the Hokage to make his own assumptions.

"What's that suppose to mean? I thought you said that you made an incurable poison." He lifts his head, shooting a glare at the panicky woman, while his fingers tighten on the arms of the chair.

"The thing is," Karin begins while cleaning her glasses. "She really is as good as people say."

Slamming a fist on the wooden desk, he cuts off her excuse. "I don't care how good she is, you should be better. Otherwise, I don't see any reason as to why I should keep you here."

Refusing to think of leaving her beloved Hokage's side, the crimson-haired girl straightens up immediately. "I will find a way, Hokage-sama."

"Good, but just so you remember what's exactly at risk," he begins, a cruel smirk forming on his face. "If Tsunade improves even the slightest bit, you will be sent away from me and back to the Light Village."

Her scarlet eyes widen at his obvious threat. "I'll do everything in my power to be sure that the Hokage remains incapacitated."

"Good," the Hokage says before standing up, his raven-colored spikes casting large shadows on the opposing wall.

Leisurely, he exits the office, leaving Karin to watch the symbol of a fan shrink in the distance as her heart's desire walks farther and farther away.

_There's no way I'm going back to Light. I can't leave him with "them", _she thinks to herself, as she eyes the last traces of the temporary Hokage disappear.

* * *

A pink-haired woman watches the soft rise and fall of a comatose woman's chest.

_How could I let this happened, _she thinks to herself, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll find a cure." Her brown-haired companion says reassuringly.

"Thanks, Shizune. I-I just, can't lose her too." She feels tears begin to burn in the depths of her green eyes. The former Hokage, Tsunade, had fallen into a comatose state only a couple of weeks earlier. Ever since then, Sakura has barely left her blonde mentor's side, eagerly searching for a way to heal her.

"We won't lose her." Shizune says her dark eyes filled with reassurance. "You know as well as I that Tsunade-sama is too stubborn to die."

A small smile graces Sakura's features at the thought.

"You never did tell me why you turned down the position of temporary Hokage." Shizune says as she wets a cloth in a nearby water bowl.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighs before responding, "I don't know, Shizune. I'm just not able to lead an entire village."

"Sakura, you are a exceptional ninja. Not only are your medical skills on par with Tsunade's but your ninjutsu as well." Her words are stern, but her movements are gentle as she cleans Tsunade's face with the washcloth.

"Leading isn't just about having skills, you have to have a tough heart." Sakura says, "I always look for the good in people, so much that I'm blinded from their bad side." The kunoichi thinks about a past mission when she had not been able to pick up on the malicious intentions of a "teammate" and had nearly been killed.

"You have the support of all the citizens, unlike that Light ninja that took the position." Shizune carries on using her gossip tone. "He's extremely powerful; I've heard that he can kill a man with a look."

"I have heard that too." Sakura comments. Many things are being said about Konoha's newest Hokage. His looks were one of the first things that Sakura had heard about, as well as his dominating aura.

"I'm still uneasy about Light, more and more of their citizens arrive each week." Shizune says while placing the washcloth back in the basin. "So tell me, what do you think about the temporary Hokage?"

Sakura studies her teacher's face more intently, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind the unconscious woman's ear. "I don't know, I haven't even seen him yet."

"You know you have to go meet him today. It's your duty to watch after him for the sake of Konoha."

"I know." She says in defeat. After the assassination of the village's councilmen, the citizens had trusted Sakura with the job of watching the temporary Hokage. After all, the council is no longer there to observe and advise him.

He is still an outsider and the village is reluctant to trust him. Sakura's job is to observe and assist him while giving the people reports of his behavior. Should he do anything questionable, he will be sent back to Light and a new Hokage will be elected.

Needless to say, Sakura has been dreading the new responsibility; after all, it will mean less time finding a cure for Tsunade.

"You're going to be very busy from now on. You should get some rest, I promise to look after Tsunade-sama." Shizune says while checking the fifth Hokage's vitals.

Sakura is about to protest, but the glare the brunette sends her says that her protests will not change anything. "Okay," She says reluctantly. "But if you need me, I can be here at a moment's notice."

Both women rise from their spots. "Don't worry so much, Sakura. You've done well." Shizune give the green-eyed girl a hug after walking her to the room's exit. "I'll let you know the minute her condition changes. Now go," She says with a smile. "The village needs you."

* * *

"We need more time." A masculine voice says from the cover of the hood.

"More?" The raven-haired man says. "My patience is running out!" He flashes the crimson appearance of the Sharigan in order to enforce his point.

"Need I remind you that what you are trying to accomplish is not easy?" The cloaked man replies calmly.

"Need _I_ remind _you _of all the time you have already used? I have given you every resource that you have asked for and I expect progress." The second man snaps, he is not known for his patience or his permissibility of incompetence.

"We already have achieved first results." The other man points out.

After another hard glare, the second man speaks again. "Fine. I will give you some more time, but the final results better be worth it." The speaker turns his back to the man and begins to walk away.

"Good day, Hokage-sama." The hooded man says before taking his own leave.

* * *

Sakura walks home leisurely, enjoying her time in the fresh air. While to any observes she appears calm, her mind is racing with all the chaos that has ensued her village.

_Shizune is right. I am going to be stretched thin from now on. I'm expected to watch over both of the Hokages. _She begins planning out each day's hours in her head. _I don't know how I'll be able to manage. _

The sickness plaguing Tsunade is peculiar and none of Konoha's medics have any idea what is wrong with her. One moment the Hokage had been up and ordering people around and the next she was collapsed on the floor, her body in a comatose-like state.

Sakura smiles when thinking back to her days training with the prestigious medic. She had been such an inspiring mentor, tough but kind, strong but feminine, extrovert yet calculating. Slight tears begin to well in the pinkette's eyes at the memories of being treated like a daughter by the blonde woman. With her own parents out of the picture, Tsunade had practically raised her, even with her duties as Hokage.

The kunoichi snaps out of her reverie when something tugs at her skirt lightly.

* * *

The Hokage had been on his way back to the tower when he noticed the pink-haired kunoichi. Immediately he recognized her as the Fifth's apprentice. He is due to meet her later that day, but he figured it would be good to know whom he will be dealing with. After all, he knows that she her word will sway the citizens into trusting him or not.

By observing her for only a short amount of time, he already witnesses her kindness towards the villagers. She had assisted many people with simple chores and helped reassure them. With dark eyes, the Hokage watches as a little hand tugs on Sakura's skirt.

"Sakura-san," A young girl, her dark hair up in a bun, looks up at the woman with sad eyes.

"Hello there." Sakura says, kneeling down to be on the same level as the girl. "What's your name?"

"Miri," She replies in between sniffs.

"Why are you crying?"

"Somebody told me that Lady Tsunade is going to die. You won't let her die, right?" She says, her young voice filled with worry.

Sakura rubs the girl's back in order to sooth her. "Who would say a thing like that?"

"A boy in my class, he told everybody during school today." Miri says while wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well that's not very nice." Sakura tells her. "Don't worry; I'm going to do everything I can to keep that from happening. Now, be a good girl and stop crying."

_Go ahead and try, _the Hokage mentally challenges. Karin had reassured him that the only way Tsunade would recover is if a unique antidote is administered. With one last look at the scene of the young child being comforted, the Hokage continues on his way.

Once arriving at Hokage tower, he begins making his way to his office. Barely two steps inside the building, he finds himself joined by the redhead posing as his assistant.

"Karin, I need you to bring me any and all files regarding Tsunade's apprentice." He says before passing through the door.

"Hai, but may I ask why you need them?" She says, lifting her head slightly.

"No, just do it." With that said, he shuts the door to the office, ignoring the huff of annoyance from the other side.

* * *

Hokage Tower.

Sakura had yet to enter the building since Tsunade first fell ill. She had once considered the entire building as a second home, treating it like her playground when she was just a child.

Walking through the corridor it seemed the same as before, except quieter. The usual hustle and bustle of Konoha's headquarters was gone, replaced by the pinkette's own echoing footsteps.

She approaches the large entrance that leads to the Hokage's office. So many times she had passed through these doors, after missions, before training, or just during an ordinary day. Never had she realized that she would go through them only to have no stern blonde woman waiting for her on the other side.

With a deep breath to sooth her nerves, Sakura knocks on a door before swinging it open. "Hokage-sama," she says as she peaks her head in.

Other than the absence of empty sake pitchers and some photos, the office looks the same. Papers clutter the majority of the desk and the open blinds reveal the orange sky of the sunset outside.

"You must be Haruno Sakura, I've heard a lot about you." Directing her attention to the couch leaning against the sidewall, Sakura confirms the rumors of the new Hokage's good looks. His fair skin is a striking contrast to his onyx eyes and spikey raven hair. His high cheeks bones and regal nose give his face an attractive, but masculine look.

"Really? Well I hope they were only good things." Sakura says quickly, trying to keep herself from ogling at his sculpted chest, which is very much visible due to his open top.

"Very good things." He says, his face expressionless. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, your temporary Hokage, but I'm sure you already know that." Judging by his serious tone, Sakura can tell that he is a no nonsense type of guy.

"Of course." She responds with a soft smile. "That's the reason I came here, to talk with you about the current situation."

Sasuke leans back in his chair as if to give Sakura his full attention. "Okay, I'm listening."

"As you know, with the council members are dead, the fate of Konoha now rests in your hands." She begins, keeping her tone light despite the grave topic at hand. "The villagers insisted that I watch you, but I'm sure you are already aware of this."

With a sigh, the Hokage shifts his position slightly. "I figured this would happen. It seems the citizens don't yet trust my village or me yet. I understand their need for this…" He searches for the right word while laying a large rectangular sheath across the couch, "…reassurance."

"I'm glad that you agree." Sakura says with a sigh of relief. She had been worried that the Hokage might reject this idea, forcing her to take on the role of temporary leader of the village. "I would like to clarify that I'm not your parole officer, if you will, think of me more as a partner."

Sasuke nods slightly, his spikes remaining perfectly in place. "I just have one question for you, Haruno-san." He looks into her emerald eyes. "How do you plan on curing Tsunade-sama and watching after me at the same time?"

"Well…" She begins, a look of determination appearing on her face. "I'll just have to find a way. "

"I know how much of an accomplished medic and ninja you are," The Hokage says as he rises from the couch. "But you can't possibly expect to do everything at the same time." Moving over to the desk, he begins shuffling around stacks of paper. "Leave Tsunade-sama to me, I will make sure that she receives the upmost professional care by the best medics I can find."

While finding the suggestion rather generous, Sakura feels her heart plummet. There was no way she could leave her mentor in somebody else's care, what if something happens and her condition worsens?

"This is very generous of you, but I'd rather-" She begins, but is cut off when Sasuke raises a single hand in the air.

"Will you refuse the generosity of your Hokage?" He says, his tone nonchalant.

All words leave Sakura's mouth. This man is her Hokage, the leader of her village, refusing him just isn't possible. Her eyes flicker to her hands, which are now wringing together in unease.

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." The man says, his onyx eyes lifting to study her. "I will do everything in my power to find a cure for her. After all, my intentions are only the best for this village."

Though his words are convincing, Sakura is still apprehensive to leave the woman she views as a mother in somebody else's care. "I believe that what you say is true, but still-"

"This is for the best." Sasuke cuts her off again. "You can't watch both of us at the same time, you'll wear yourself out and make mistakes, and with Tsunade-sama in her condition, she cannot afford any."

Sakura realizes what he says is true. If she's not at a hundred percent when working with a case as difficult as Tsunade's, a mistake can be easily made, but not easily fixed.

"And, I would like to remind you about Konoha's current situation. There is a lot of work to be done to make everything stable again. Since you are the one that the village chose, you'll have to help me out with the majority of these things as well as accompany me to many places. "

He hands her a piece of paper that appears to be a schedule. While studying it, Sakura realizes that she's fighting a losing battle. By only glancing at the timetable, she knows that she will have to spend almost half of her days at the temporary Hokage's side.

"Do you think you will be able to give Tsunade-sama the attention she needs while doing all of this?" He asks while settling into the Hokage's chair.

"I didn't realize how much needs to be done." Sakura replies in defeat. "I knew the village is in turmoil but this," she gestures to the schedule, "is so much."

_This is the main reason I couldn't become Hokage, I don't understand what needs to be done. _

"So, do you agree to leave Tsunade-sama in my care?" Sasuke asks while folding his hands in front of him, his eyes flashing a crimson color.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice." Sakura says, her shoulders sagging at the realization that she will not be able to keep her promise to her debilitated teacher.

"I'm glad that we sorted that out. Believe me, it's only for the best of Tsunade-sama, and you as well." He rises from the chair and strides towards her.

"Once we've solved some of the conflict, I wish to continue working with Lady Tsunade, myself." Sakura states, not leaving room for negotiation.

"She seems very important to you, Miss Haruno, more than just as the Hokage." Sasuke says, obviously catching onto Sakura's personal attachment to the Fifth.

"Yes, she means much more to me." She says before a new wave of determination washes over her. "That's why I want to help her as much as I can."

A strong arm comes to rest across Sakura's shoulders. "I understand, and I want you to trust me." Sakura watches the movement of his thin lips as if in a trance.

"Hokage-sama…" She begins, but finds herself being guided towards the exit.

"I want to be the first to know if anything is wrong," he says, his emotionless tone turning concerned, "Sakura."

"Of course, I will report everything to you, Hokage-sama."

"I mean as a friend." He says quietly while opening the office door. "Now go home and get some rest. You've been under a lot of stress recently and it will only get more difficult. You can start working tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay. Goodbye, Hokage-sama." Sakura says with a polite bow before exiting the room.

_Wow, he seems really caring, but I'll have to wait until later to make any official judgments._

The clicking of heels on tile notifies her of another person approaching. She immediately recognizes the other woman as a citizen of Light. She had been among the group that arrived with the temporary Hokage and Sakura had caught a quick glimpse of her fiery hair color from the window of Tsunade's bedroom.

She nods respectfully, but the other woman ignores her completely.

* * *

When the doors shut with a click a smirk appears on Sasuke's face. _I think I just found an answer to all my problems. _

His first impression of his new "partner" is that she's the trusting type. _A couple hints here, a few caring comments there and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand. _

With a malicious laugh, he settles into the chair behind the desk. He just begins searching through a stack of papers when he hears a knock on his door, followed by it opening.

"Well?"

A timid looking Karin slowly enters the room, her head hung down as if in shame. "I can't find anything about her. There's not a single file that mentions any hint of Haruno Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke exclaims angrily. "She's a Konoha ninja." He points out. "In this village, every single move is written down. There were no mission reports or medical exams or anything?"

"No, Sasuke-sama. There was nothing." Karin says, while nervously cleaning her glasses.

"There is," the Hokage says while glancing out one of the large windows. "Just not in this building." He studies the people moving through the streets. "I'll have somebody else search for her information. "

He turns to Karin, his eyes displaying the sinister red of his bloodline trait. "You just concentrate on Tsunade, Sakura shouldn't be interfering anytime soon." He says pointedly. "Now leave."

The relieved woman bows her head respectfully before exiting the room, all the while sighing in relief. The confrontation had gone much more smoothly than she expected. "He seems in an awfully good mood."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Chapter 2 up! This is actually proving to be a little difficult. This story is most likely to have longer chapters and also quite a bit of dialogue! In the next chapter, more of Sasuke's true intentions will be revealed and we'll see some more characters! _


	3. Clandestine Conspiracies

**A/N: **_I set the rating to T for now in order to make it available to more people. But don't worry, it will change back to M in a couple of chapters ;)_

* * *

**K.A.G.E**

Clandestine Conspiracies

The full moon shines down, illuminating the deep cavern, casting an eerie glow on its contents. A slight breeze ruffles the black fabric of the man's coat revealing unruly red hair and large brown eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Uchiha-sama." He says while looking up at the Hokage, who has situated himself on the bones of a once great beast.

"I have a job for you," Sasuke replies, not even bothering to look at the other man. "Find out everything you can about a woman named Haruno Sakura."

"The Hokage's apprentice?" The redhead asks. Something as simple as gathering information on somebody as prestigious as the Godaime's student shouldn't require his skills.

"Yes, the _former _Hokage's apprentice." The Uchiha says in order to honor his current position. "I need all the information there is about her."

"Information? This is my job?"

"If it was that simple," Sasuke flashes his Sharigan, "I wouldn't be asking you, Sasori."

"I understand, but can I ask why you need information about her?"

"Simple," the Hokage begins, "She's well-loved by the people. If I can get her to trust me, the rest of the village will follow suit. Then I won't have to worry about the villagers demanding a new temporary Hokage." He chuckles maliciously, "Later, when the beloved Godaime passes away, the villagers will select me as the permanent sixth Hokage."

"I see." The puppeteer says, surprised that his leader had revealed so much, "I will do as you wish."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

"Hai." Sasori says before taking his leave.

Once Sasuke's certain the man is gone, he reverts his attention to the full moon as images of new future flash before his eyes. Chaos surrounding him, fire enveloping the world, as he laughs over the corpse of the dark-haired man that he has been fantasizing about slaughtering since he was a boy, the rebirth of his clan, and the conquering of nations.

_I _will_ carry out my revenge. _

* * *

_Crap! _Sakura angrily thinks as she runs out her door. It is her first day working with the Hokage and she overslept. _Way to make a good impression. _She berates herself as she darts through the streets.

At the sound of a loud crash, she skids to a halt in front of a bakery. Plates and various baking sheets scatter the ground as an embarrassed looking woman scurries to pick everything up. Being the tenderhearted person that she is, Sakura instantly bends down to help her.

"Sato-san, you can't carry so many things at once." Sakura lectures the woman as she follows her into the shop.

"Thank you, Sakura-sama." The woman says as they set the collected items on the counter top. "So, I heard that you had your first meeting with Uchiha-sama yesterday. He's a dashing young man, isn't he?"

Sakura blushes slightly, "He is very handsome and caring as well. Speaking of which, I really have to run. Today's my first day working with him." The pinkette gets ready to exit the bakery, but the woman's hand on her arm prevents her from doing so.

"You're working very hard." Sato-san says before placing a warm roll in Sakura's hand. "Take it as a thanks for helping an old woman like myself."

"Thank you, Sato-san." With a bow, Sakura exits the bakery and continues her mad dash to Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Can I come in?" A voice calls from the opposite side of the Hokage's door.

"This is not the best time, so make it quick." Sasuke says, knowing exactly who it is.

A white-haired man enters the room carrying a large sword.

"We have replaced 38% of Konoha's ANBU forces." He begins, "It's proving difficult to do without any other ninjas noticing. Not to mention how well trained Konoha's shinobi are."

"I never said that this would be easy, Suigetsu." The Hokage responds, not one for listening to excuses.

"Even if we replace all of Konoha's ANBU with our own forces, this is one of the world's largest hidden villages," Suigetsu flails his arms as if to demonstrate the vastness of the village. "There are too many strong shinobi here, and Konoha is not known for being dimwitted. Sasuke-" He's cut off when the Hokage raises a hand.

"We won't need to fight as long as we're careful," he says quietly. "I will deal with the citizens; just get rid of those damn ANBU officers before they mess everything up." He utters the sentence harsh enough to silence any response from the pointy-toothed shinobi.

With a curt nod, Suigetsu disappears in a puff of smoke just as Karin peaks her head in the door.

"She's here," the sensory ninja says with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Sasuke nods, giving Karin the go-ahead to let Sakura into the room.

As she steps pass the door, Sasuke takes in her appearance. A red-ribboned forehead protector holds her pink hair back from her face, allowing her jade eyes to be visible. "Good morning, Hokage-sama," She greets him with her gentle voice.

"Good morning." He replies in his usual tone.

Sakura moves towards his desk, "So where do we start?" She asks gesturing to the room.

"How about with the paperwork?" He suggests with a smirk.

* * *

"As if there weren't enough women hanging around him. Is she going to be here everyday? " A tall woman with long blonde hair says as she angrily eyes the Hokage's closed door.

"Yes, Ino." Karin says while rolling her eyes. "She's going to be like his 'partner', whatever that means." She says the words calmly, but inside she's just as furious as the other woman.

"So I guess she's replacing you then." Ino says while smirking at Karin. "That means a lot less time with Sasuke for you."

The redhead straightens her glasses. "I have nothing to worry about. It's just business," she says with a scoff. "Sasuke-kun would have killed her long before this if she wasn't useful to him." She brushes the other woman off. _I can call him "kun" when he's not around. _She justifies her informal use of his name.

"Even so, you better remember that Sasuke-kun is mine." Ino says sharply before turning on her heel and walking away.

_Blonde slut! _A now fuming Karin thinks to herself. _She only made it to Konoha because of her stupid mind jutsu crap. _Compared to her own sensory skills, Karin finds the blonde to only be a small threat._ No matter how much I hate her, she's right. I barely have any more alone time with Sasuke-kun. _Glancing at the Hokage's door, she scoffs in anger before walking away.

* * *

The mountain of papers that were on the desk, find themselves heaped into small heaps as tribute to the work of the two diligent shinobi in the office. Sakura currently sits at the opposite side of the large desk, her emerald eyes reading through various files.

_How can there not be a single file about her, _Sasuke thinks as he watches her place another paper in the far right pile. _There has to be something that Tsunade is trying to hide. _He concludes.

"I'm done with these files, Hokage-sama," she says while looking up to find him studying her. "Are there any more that need read?" she asks awkwardly, eager to get his eyes off of her.

"Unfortunately, yes, but why don't we take a break?" The Hokage says as he leans back in his chair.

"Um, okay." Sakura replies as if she's nervous about something.

"So maybe-" He begins, but the medic starts speaking as well.

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but there is something I need to tell you." She says while anxiously fidgeting in her seat.

"Okay, I'm listening." He responds, truly interested in what it might be.

"You told me to trust you, so I'm going to take that risk." Sounding as if she's trying to convince herself, Sakura takes a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that she is doing the right thing.

"It's about Tsunade-sama," she begins. "Last night I was thinking about her condition and came to the conclusion that she didn't just get sick like we originally thought." She pauses before looking up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Tsunade's been poisoned."

Sasuke jerks back slightly, shocked by what he just heard. "Are you sure?" He asks, his tone grave. "Wouldn't poison have left her system by now?"

Sakura takes another deep breath before responding. "That's why I think that maybe somebody is still poisoning her."

_Damn, this girl can become a threat if she figured this out so fast. _ He keeps his expression passive, not giving away anything. "Did you tell anybody else about this?"

Sakura shakes her head, much to Sasuke's relief. "You're the only one."

"Good, you shouldn't tell anybody else," he says, but at her confused expression, immediately adds, "We don't want to cause panic, and more importantly, we don't want the person doing this to know that we're onto him."

"But, shouldn't we at least tell Shizune?" She questions, having the second best medic in the village know the condition would certainly speed up Tsunade's recovery. "Maybe she can find an antidote if she knows what's really wrong."

"Think about it, Sakura." The Hokage begins, knowing just how to use this to his advantage. "Who is the one person that sees Tsunade every day, other than you?" Green eyes widen at this. "We can't risk it." Sasuke forces his eyes to look concerned. "Just leave everything to me. I will take care of it."

"But I want to help." Sakura says in determination.

"No!" The dark-haired man says, his tone coming out more stern than he would like, "I mean, you've done enough."

"Hokage-sama, please." The medic says, pleading with the Hokage to understand.  
"She's like a mother to me."

Knowing that with her skills she could probably find an antidote within days, Sasuke tries to discourage her. "This is for your own safety, Sakura. It will be better if I take care of it," Noting that she's still unconvinced, he decides to put things a different way. "This is an order."

At this, her face falls.

"I want you to inform me of anything else you notice, only me." He adds, coming closer to her.

"But what are you going to do?" She asks, confused by his meaning. "Won't it be more obvious that something's wrong if you go visit her?"

_Why is she so persistent? _Being the prestigious man that he is, Sasuke is not use to people speaking back to him.

_I can't deal with this right now._ Firmly, he grabs the babbling girl's shoulders and activates his Sharigan. Looking deep into her emerald orbs, he speaks,"Sakura, sleep."

He watches the hint of shock pass over her face before her eyelids droop shut and she falls forward into his arms, unconscious. Sasuke catches her and lifts her bridal style into his arms. As he walks over to the couch, her lifeless limbs sway slightly.

After setting her down, he can't help but admire her soft feminine features. Her high cheekbones and button nose give her a sense of innocence while still appearing mature. Gently, he tucks a piece of petal-colored hair behind her ear.

_If I can't keep her out of my way, I'll have to eliminate her._

* * *

"Karin!" At the sound of her name on her beloved's lips, the sensory ninja immediately hops out of her chair. However, she's barely on her feet when she finds herself cruelly pushed up against the back wall.

If not for the activated Sharigan and piercing glare on Sasuke's face, Karin would have thought of it as an act of passion.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She says in fear. "W-what's wrong?"

"You said that you poison was undetectable!" He yells in her face, making the woman subconsciously flinch.

"I-it is." She confirms, but cowers when the Hokage begins yelling again.

"Then how the hell did Sakura detect it?" In anger he hits the wall only a centimeter away from her face.

In too much of a state of shock to say anything, Karin just looks at him in fear.

"Find a way to fix this." Sasuke says, tightening his grip on her arm. "If you fail me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." She watches as his Sharigan spins faster, until its shape warps.

"I-I'll fix everything thing," She stutters. "I-I p-promise, Sasuke-kun."

"You better," he replies menacingly, "and stop calling me that."

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn that pink haired slut! _Karin mentally curses as Sasuke releases her and begins walking down the hallway.

"He didn't sound too happy with you," Ino says while emerging from the shadows. "You better fix your mess Karin or-"

"Ino," Sasuke says, having stopped mid-step, "As I remember it, you assisted in making the poison." He glances over his shoulder to shoot a glare at the girl. "So this is your problem as well. Now get to work." He states before completely disappearing from sight. The blonde visibly gulps in fear before turning wide blue eyes to look at the other woman.

"Well, shit."

* * *

"Mm?" The noise from the stirring girl causes Sasuke to slip on the mask of a caring and concerned friend. He watches as green eyes flutter open, revealing the confusion within.

"Finally," he says, feigning a sigh of relief.

"W-what happened?" Sakura stutters out, noticing the strong arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know," Sasuke states calmly. "We were just talking and you fainted."

"I did?" She says in disbelief. "That's never happened to me before."

"It's probably because of stress," he reasons. "You _are_ under a lot of pressure lately." Sakura gives a small nod of agreement. "I think we should wait and continue the paperwork tomorrow," Sasuke suggests while helping the girl to rise from the couch.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be," his voice is calm, but his face is stern. "I feel like I need to relax a bit myself. It's not your fault that we can't continue our work. So, take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?" She asks, shocked by having another day cut short.

"Yes, now go." He says gently while gesturing towards the door.

"O-Okay," She says seemingly dazed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama."

_Let's just hope that you stay out of trouble, _Sasuke thinks as he watches her exit the building.

* * *

Her first official day with the Hokage had been interesting. Though he had insisted, Sakura still felt guilty about cutting their day short. _I'll have to have Shizune give me a check up. _

After having the thought, the medic remembers her early conversation with the Hokage about not trusting the former Hokage's assistant. She dismisses the idea of Shizune being the reason for Tsunade's poor condition, but reconsiders the check-up. _Uchiha-sama's probably right, it's just stress. _

_Uchiha-sama, _she thinks about her interactions with him so far. _He seems to be a good person and Hokage. So far he's only of the best of the village, but… I don't know, there's just something about him._

Sakura arrives at her home and slips in the front door. _I guess only time will tell._

* * *

"Did you find it?" A gravely male voice asks.

"Not yet sir," a much gentler one responds.

"We can't waste anymore time, Sai." The man says, hitting the ground with his cane for emphasis. "Find it!"

"Don't worry, Lord Danzo, sir. I-" Sai's cut off when the man snaps back a more anxious reply

"Find it before he does or our entire village will be at risk."

The black-haired shinobi glances up from his kneeling position on the ground. The man before him looks worse for wear, with a knotted cane and bandages wrapped around his person. But the younger shinobi knows better than to underestimate the man before him.

"But, he doesn't even know about it." Sai reasons, trying to calm the worried man.

"Uchiha Sasuke is very powerful and resourceful." Danzo points out, his voice rising at each word. "How long do you think it will take for him to find out?"

Sai lowers his gaze again, troubled by his master's words. "I promise to find it before he does."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The plot thickens! Thanks for reading! _

_Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think! _


	4. Rousing Interest

**K.A.G.E**

Rousing Interest

A dark aura radiates from the Hokage as he walks through the forest on Konoha's outskirts, scaring away creatures of all sizes. To say Sasuke is in a bad mood would be an understatement. After Sakura's "discovery" early he was already running on a short fuse, then Sasori had appeared in his office in order to show him something "of the utmost importance". Now the raven-haired man walks on through the trees like he had been for the past twenty minutes.

"How much longer?" he asks, his tone hinting at his impatience.

"We are almost there," the puppet master replies.

"What could possibly be all the way out here?" Sasuke says, eager to get back to the village.

"A building."

"Building?" he asks irately. "You're wasting my time for-"

Sasori stops suddenly, gesturing to the scene before him. "I wouldn't waste your time, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke walks pasts him a couple of steps, eyeing a large building tall enough to break through the canopy of the forest. "What is this?"

Brown eyes turn to the Hokage smugly, "It is an exact copy of an old mansion that was burned down fifteen years ago."

"It's very impressive," the Uchiha says, "but why is it relevant?"

"The original structure used to stand in the Leaf." The espionage expert notices the slight twitch of Sasuke's lips at his words.

"If it used to stand in the village," he begins through clenched teeth, "why would anyone build an exact copy of it here?"

"I am still trying to figure everything out, but a strong chakra guards this place," he says stubbornly. "I can't get through it."

Sasuke pauses for a moment, pondering what this could all mean. "Who ever built this place did not want people to know about it, let alone go near it," he mutters, more to himself than his companion.

"May I investigate it more?" the redhead requests eagerly.

Sasuke turns his onyx eyes to his subordinate. "What about Haruno Sakura?"

"Don't worry," he replies as a small grin appears on his face. "I'll get you that information too."

"Fine," the Hokage says before turning to leave, but he only makes it a foot away before stepping on something hard. _What's this?_

He looks down to see a small plant with multiple red and green spikes coming out of it. The gleam of the sunlight on its surface suggests that it has the texture of stone.

_I don't have time for this, _he thinks before taking his leave.

* * *

The smell of old parchment and ink fills the air as Sai shuffles through the pile of books on his desk. He has been searching for any sign of the item since his meeting with Danzo, but so far has had little luck. He intently flips through a history book when a voice from his past grabs his attention.

"Long time no see, Sai." Sakura says as she pulls out the chair across from him.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sai questions, shocked to stumble across his former teammate in the Konoha library.

"I have the day off so I'm doing some research about poisons," she replies while setting down her own large stack of books.

"Poisons?" The dark-haired shinobi asks his interest caught by the pinkette's words. "I hope your not planning to poison anybody."

Sakura lets out a soft laugh, a noise that Sai has missed hearing everyday. "Don't worry, I'm not."

"This is so strange," Sai says, looking into the green eyes that have slightly dimmed with the stress of time. "We haven't spoken in over a year."

"Yeah," Sakura replies while lowering her head in sadness. "I guess after Naruto disappeared I didn't really want to think of our old team," She continues, sounding regretful.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't either," Sai's mind fills with memories of the past. He had always been alone as a boy and without a family. Once he ended up on the same genin team as Sakura and Naruto he had found the closest thing he would get to a family. The three of them had become even closer than siblings. When the team fell apart, he had been heart broken. Naruto had his parents, Sakura had Tsunade, but he had nobody else, only them.

After Kakashi and Naruto had disappeared, Sai always wanted to approach Sakura, but she had become so distant and sad he figured that he better keep his distance. After all, he is not the best at reading emotions and finding the right thing to say. That had always been Naruto's job.

* * *

Sasuke storms through the woods. _Damn that Sasori. _He curses while quickly trying to make his way towards the man he had summoned._ As if I didn't have enough of things to worry about. He had to find that mansion. _

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a familiar voice. Quickly he eases back into the shadow of a tree, not worrying about masking his chakra since he subconsciously does that all the time anyways.

Using his Sharigan, Sasuke eyes the pink shade of hair that he has only seen on one person in his entire life. This is not what annoys him though. It is to whom she speaks that causes the Hokage's blood to boil.

A man with dark hair and pale skin walks along side her, far too close for Sasuke's liking. He smiles and speaks to her in such a way that elicits small giggles from the female.

With one last glare at the mysterious man, Sasuke continues on his intended path until he practically runs into the cloaked man.

"Why did you call me here Hokage-sama?" he asks, "If it's about _that, _then we are still-"

"This time it's not." Sasuke says sternly, "Go back to Light and bring me a good spy."

"A spy?" the other man asks in confusion. "But the village is full of them, why do you need another one?"

"Just do what I say." Sasuke snaps, growing sick of people questioning his actions. "Oh, and make sure it's a girl."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," the man says before bowing and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura and Sai had been walking and catching up when a heavy rain started to pour down on them. The medic nin laughed as she ran for cover under a large tree, while Sai formed an umbrella with his ink.

Lightly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her under the umbrella with him, forcing their bodies to huddle close together in order to fit.

"I've missed you, Sai," Sakura says suddenly, looking up at her teammate and childhood crush. "We should meet up more than once a year."

"That would be nice," Sai says, "but I've been receiving a lot of missions, so I'm not around as often as I would like."

At this, a frown appears on the girl's face. "But we will talk more, right?"

"Definitely," Sai responds while looking down at her face.

"Maybe one day our whole team will be back together," Sakura says quietly as she turns away, daring to hope.

Sai's shocked at her words. They both had taken the disappearance of their other teammates with difficulty, but long ago, Sai accepted the fact that they were most likely dead. "Maybe one day," he says doubtfully.

Sakura remains silent at this, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Sakura, about that night," he begins while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You couldn't have been able to do anything to stop him. And if you would have left with him…" he trails off, letting her make her own assumptions.

"I know," she says quietly, "I would be missing too." The last time Sakura and Sai had spoken, was the morning after Naruto had left.

Sai stumbled across Sakura crying on one of the benches that line the path leaving the village. She cried in his arms, chanting over and over again, "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone". Sai had known right away who she was talking about, but couldn't get her to say anything else about the topic.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," he says presently.

"I'm not," Sakura says, looking down in sadness, "it's just that everybody I care about either dies or disappears. I can't take it."

Sai thinks about her words, realizing how true they are. Her parents died when she was young, many of her well-loved teammates had fallen during missions. Kakashi, the man she loved as a father, and Naruto, whom she loved as a brother, were missing. Now, her sensei is in a comatose state, practically knocking on death's door. Thinking fast, Sai comes up with a response.

"I'm still here," he says wrapping Sakura into a hug while carefully maneuvering the umbrella in order to keep them dry.

"You're right," Sakura says while hugging him back, hoping beyond hope that nothing will happen to him as well.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Sasuke lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Too many thoughts run through his head for him to find sleep.

Figuring that it will be yet another sleepless night, he sits up and pinches his nose.

Unwanted memories begin floating through his head, memories of a night long ago. A building in flames, dark-haired bodies scattered on the ground, and the stench of death filling his nostrils. Running through the trees in search of an escape before coming across a river.

"Damn them," he says menacingly. "Damn them all!" he yells, feeling his Sharigan activate at his rage. "Damn them all." He repeats while cradling his eyes. "'ll make them pay, I'll kill them for what they've done!"

He looks down at his hands, unclenching his fists to reveal the crescent shaped marks his nails had bit into his skin. Thoughts of fresh blood staining them bring some peace to the Hokage's mind. Slowly he eases back, thinking of all the things that are to come.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke sits in his chair resuming his duties as temporary Hokage, though he'd rather be anywhere else. _Maybe if I'm lucky, nobody will need me today._

Knocking on the door interrupts his fantasy.

_Fuck._

"Come in," he says with a sigh, bracing himself for whoever might walk through the door. _If it's Karin, I swear I will strangle her right here. _

Relief washes over him when a man with brown spikey hair and silver earrings enters through the door. Shikamaru, Sasuke remembers his name, an impressive tactician of jounin status.

_I don't know how I'll get through today. I just feel like killing somebody._

"Good morning Hokage," he says in a lazy voice, "I have my mission report-"

"Yes, good. Just leave it on my desk." Sasuke replies tensely.

"There are a couple of things that I think are worth mentioning." Shikamaru begins before setting the table on the desk. "There is something suspicious going on outside of the village. I found some shinobi gear that was made in Konoha, so it probably belongs to one of ours. I think the owners were attacked and might now be missing."

"Don't worry, I'll send ANBU to investigate at once," Sasuke says in a passive voice, "You did well, take a couple of days off and get some rest. I'll take care of this."

"Um… okay" Shikamaru replies, shocked at the notion of receiving vacation time. "Thanks." He says before exiting the office, only to come face to face with a pink-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Sakura," he greets her. "Going to work?"

"Yep," she says with a smile. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"Yeah," the strategist says in a bored voice while rubbing the back of his neck. "The Hokage seems a little stressed." He says pointedly receiving a concerned look from Sakura. "You know, all of the village really trusts you with this,"

"I know," she says sounding slightly dishearten, "I'd just rather be searching for a cure for Tsunade."

Shikamaru nods in understanding. "You are doing this for the sake of the village, so in a way, you are helping Tsunade-sama." When Sakura gestures in reply Shikamaru puts a hand up for a wave before turning to leave.

Ready to start the day, Sakura opens the door to the Hokage's office. "Good morning, Uchiha-sama."

"Morning," he says tersely before leaning back in his chair.

"So are we going to continue the paperwork?" Sakura asks as she sits in the chair across from him.

_How am I going to deal with her for the rest of the day? Why did she have to be assigned to watch me? _

"Hokage-sama?" she says at his lack of response.

_Stay calm. She's the eyes of the village right now and I have to remain the kind and considerate Hokage in front of her. _"Yes, we will continue the paperwork."

"Okay," she says nervously, noticing the tense vibes radiating off of him. Nonetheless, she grabs a stack of papers and begins reading through them.

After only a couple minutes of this, Sasuke grows anxious. With everything he has to do, he's stuck in a stuffy office signing papers. He needs to get out and do something, he needs to avenge his family, he needs to-

Pain shoots through his left eye causing him to stand and quickly cover it.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke pulls his hand away from his face and notices a small pool of blood forming in it. _Dammit, my Mangekyou activated._

"Y-your eye is bleeding." Sakura says while rising to her feet.

"It's nothing." Sasuke says while turning away from her.

"Eyes don't just start bleeding like that," she frowns and begins reaching her hands out to him. "Let me look at it."

_If she doesn't shut up, I'm going to lose it. "_I said it's nothing!" He snaps, "Why the hell can't you just back off?"

Sakura's arms drop to her sides in shock. She stares at the Hokage, her mouth agape, wondering what could cause him to act so abrasive.

_Fuck._ Sasuke thinks as he turns around to face her, hand still secured over his left eye. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he says, much calmer than before. "I'm not myself today."

"I forgive you," Sakura says quietly. "Shikamaru mentioned that you seem stressed. Now show me your eye."

Slowly, Sasuke removes his hand, revealing a dark orb. "See, it's okay. The bleeding stopped."

"I thought I saw…" Sakura mutters, but trials off.

"Something wrong?" the Hokage asks, hoping that he covered his eye before she saw the Mangekyou.

"Um no, everything's fine," the pinkette says, shrugging it off.

Just then, the office door swings open revealing Karin who scowls at the last of distance between the two occupants. "Hokage-sama, there is _somebody _waiting for you," she says, her voice strained hinting that it is somebody important.

"Good," he says curtly before turning to the other female in the room. "Sakura, wait here, I'll be back."

Sakura watches as the office door shuts securely. She saw his eye, but only for a second. It was the signature red of the Sharigan that the Hokage is known for, but something about the black pattern was different, as if it was more sinister. The fact that he tried to hide it rouses suspicion within the medic.

* * *

Sasuke eyes the woman before him. Her straight green hair is secured with a Light headband, but still hangs down in front of her brown eyes slightly. "You're the spy that I requested?" he asks the slender woman.

"Yes, my name is Hanare." She says obediently, her voice mature and steady.

"Hanare," he repeats before giving her his order. "Your mission is to watch a certain woman. She is in my office right now." He gestures to the hallway behind him. "When she is with me, which is for multiple hours a day, you are free to do whatever you want, but when she's not, you have to memorize every step she takes and report everything back to me."

"Hai, Hokage." Hanare replies, "I will not fail you."

"Good." Sasuke says before gesturing to the redhead behind him, "Karin will tell you everything else that you need to know."

Sasuke sneaks back into his office as silently as possible. He notices Sakura facing the opposite direction, intently reading through stack of papers.

"Is something wrong?" He whispers in her ear.

Sakura gasps before turning around to face him, a slight blush forming on her cheeks at their proximity.

"Did I scare you?" Sasuke says with an arrogant smirk.

"A little," she replies, looking down in embarrassment.

"Those files you were just reading," Sasuke says, peaking over her shoulder at the papers on the desk. "Is something wrong with them? It seems that you are affected by them."

"It's a list of the missing people." Sakura replies quietly.

"Hn," he says, understanding why it would unhinge her. "Don't think of me as heartless, but I doubt that any of them are going to come back."

Sakura's eyes widen at this, "You're right, it's just… never mind."

_I should show her that I "care", _Sasuke thinks, taking the opportunity to gain some points with her. "Tell me what's bothering you," he says, looking deep within her viridian eyes.

Sakura takes a deep breath to stall the tears that have begun to form. "My sensei left and was deemed missing after a couple of months and one of the members from my genin team went after him," her voice falters as a tear escapes the corner of her eye. "I tried to stop him, but I should have tried harder."

She rests her head in her hands, trying to hide her weakness from Sasuke.

_She's vulnerable right now, I should use this to my advantage. _"You mustn't blame yourself," he says while placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I know, but still… I feel like I could have stopped him," Sakura says, wiping away the tears and rising to he feet. "that way… that way he wouldn't be missing as well."

Sasuke uses the new position to his advantage and pulls her into a tight embrace. "I'm sure that you did all that you could." He says before wiping away a tear with his thumb. "It was his choice to go, he knew what could have happened."

"You're right… again." Sakura replies, but her voice still wavers.

Gently, Sasuke lifts her chin with his hand so that she's looking up at his face. "Why are you still sad? It's not your fault."

"I-I…" Sakura's breathing slows as she realizes just what type of situation they are in.

Sasuke bends her head backwards as he leans towards her, "I can help you to get over it," he whispers before covering her mouth with his own.

It's a slow kiss, comforting and unsure, as if testing the waters, but it quickly turns fierce as Sasuke becomes fervent. Sakura's eyes slip shut as she feels his silky tongue rove over her lower lip. Her worries, for the time being, forgotten.

Suddenly, a knock sounds from the door, causing Sasuke to release Sakura.

The pinkette just looks up at Sasuke in confusion and wonder. Did the Hokage just kiss her?

Sasuke smirks before turning to the door, "Enter."

It opens revealing Suigetsu. The pointy-toothed shinobi shoots a glance at Sakura before turning to Sasuke. "Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you about my… _mission._"

"Okay," Sasuke says, realizing the importance, "Let's go."

As the raven-haired man ushers Suigetsu out of the room, all Sakura can do is stare and lightly touch her lips in shock.

_He really kissed me. _

* * *

"I've told you not to come here during the day unless summoned," Sasuke says flatly while glaring at the swordsman.

"I know, but there's a problem." Suigetsu replies while exhaling in irritation. "A women, she's a jounin and a really strong one at that."

"Fine," Sasuke says knowing how Suigetsu prefers having a team. "Take whoever you want."

"She'll be dead by tomorrow morning," he says with a sharp grin.

"And be more careful," Sasuke warns him, "People won't be happy about her death." That said he begins walking back down the hallway.

"Going back to that cutie in your office?" Suigetsu says with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the Hokage says, looking at the shinobi over his shoulder.

"I'm just surprised you're keeping her around," he shrugs while pushing off of the wall he had been leaning on. "I mean, she's such a threat to all of your plans and yet she's still alive. I find it very…" he pauses as if searching for the right words. "Unlike you."

The Uchiha scoffs, "I'll kill her if I have to."

"I know," Suigetsu defends, "I doubt there is anybody on this planet that you wouldn't kill."

"You're right," he replies tersely, "There isn't." _For me there is nothing but revenge and power._

* * *

The grim face of the fresh corpse stares at a pouting, silver haired man.

"Next time I get to kill-" he begins saying, while trudging behind his partner, triple-headed scythe in tow.

"Fine, just shut up." The other man says his face concealed with a mask leaving only his peculiar green on red eyes visible.

"You know, he looks sort of familiar." The silvered haired man says receiving an eye-roll from his partner.

A nearby puff of smoke puts the two on instant alert, causing them to ready their weapons. After seeing the white hair of a comrade, both relax and listen to the blade-wielder's words.

"I have a mission for you, Hidan, Kakuzu. Sasuke's orders."

* * *

This time when Sasuke enters the room, he makes his presence immediately known to its other inhabitant. He walks right up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist.

Burying his face in her neck, he inhales deeply causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She smells of clean cotton with a hint of vanilla. With a smirk, he moves his lips to her ear and whispers, "You smell good."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Oh dear, what is Sasuke planning now? _

_Leave a review, even something simple like "I like this," is much appreciated! _


	5. Conspicuous Development

**K.A.G.E**

Conspicuous Development

"It's all your fault that Sasuke-kun's mad," an obnoxious voice says causing Karin's grip on the herbs she had been steeping to tighten in frustration.

"Shut up for once and actually help me or we're both dead," she snaps back at Ino who currently sits on a table, watching the redhead handle the deadly ingredients.

"If you can't make a proper poison, it's not my fault," the blonde says, rolling her blue eyes in annoyance.

_Keep on talking and I'll test it on you, bitch. _Karin thinks as she brings a knife down to crush the moist herbs.

* * *

"You smell good," the sinfully smooth voice whispers in Sakura's ear. Sasuke inwardly smirks when he notices a shiver shoot down her spine.

_Let's see how far I can take this, _the Hokage thinks as he brushes the tips of his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh behind the girl's ear. His strong arms tighten their hold on her as he begins sucking on the earlobe and approvingly smirks when he notices more tremors rack the pinkette's body. Before the Uchiha can move down to her neck, Sakura steps out of his hold and, in a daze, backs into the desk.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters out, her cheeks burning with a pink tint. "But we have work to do."

Straightening her shirt out, Sakura stares at Sasuke in a mixture of bewilderment and determination.

_So I guess she's not that type. If she is anything like Karin or Ino, she would have succumbed to me by now. _

"I'm the one that's sorry," he says before returning to the Hokage's seat behind the desk. "I shouldn't distract you from your work."

He watches with amusement as the pinkette slowly returns to her seat, the flesh of her cheeks burning brightly.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" the blonde woman yells, facing her two adversaries. She must return to Konoha, the village doesn't know what's really happening with their newfound allies.

The shorter of the two, a silvered hair man with unique purple eyes stalks closer towards her. "I can't. You see," he retrieves his triple headed scythe from his back and holds it out threateningly, "I have to kill you."

"Fine," she spits back before moving into an offensive stance, causing the sun to glint off of her Leaf forehead protector. "In that case I'll kill _you _and then tell the whole village about your _Hokage's_ plans."

The man huffs in response. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. If you only knew what's really going on here-"

The woman interrupts, "You want to take over the village and I won't let you." She had come to the outskirts of the village under the pretense of receiving information of a highly surreptitious mission. She has always had her suspicions when it came to the Light village shinobi, so it had not been that much of a surprise when the two, cloaked men ambushed her.

"Believe me, we have far greater plans than just taking over this village," the man with the scythe says, his sadistic eyes glinting with danger.

"What do you mean?" she asks, taken aback by his words. What more could the Light shinobi be after other than taking over Konoha?

"Hidan, just kill her already!" the second man orders, speaking for the first time. His large frame would be extremely intimidating to any civilians, but the blonde knows how deceiving appearances can be. After all, the strongest shinobi in the village is a petite kunoichi with pink hair.

"He's right," the first man, Hidan, says while twirling his scythe around expectantly. "Ready to face real pain, Blondie?"

She crouches lower to the ground, ready to give it her all. The future of the village could very well rests on her shoulders. "Bring it!"

* * *

Sakura walks home that evening in a daze. Did that really just happen? Did _the _Hokage kiss her?

_He did a lot more than that, _she remembers the pleasant feeling of his lips on her ear. Afterwards, she couldn't help but feel awkward. She had continued going through the paperwork, but her mind had been lingering elsewhere.

She thought of what it would have been like if she had not stopped him. Would he have left love bites on her neck while stroking her breasts? Would he lean her back on the desk and ravage her until she barely knew her own name?

She imagines him as being an aggressive lover, his caresses firm and experienced, his kisses deep and passionate, his thrusts strong and-

Her cheeks would then burn brightly as she mentally reprimands herself for thinking such things. He is not just the Hokage, he is her charge, a man that she must determine worthy or not of the trust of the village. She could not afford to let her judgment become corrupted by such things.

More than once she had to stop herself from thinking rather improper things about raven-haired man sitting across from her. Once she would finally get back into the determined kunoichi mindset, he would look at her with his endless dark eyes, making her thoughts would go on a rampage once again.

_I don't know what to think about him, especially after _that. Sakura continues to distractedly think as she continues her way home. _I have no time to think about a stupid kiss; I have more important things to worry about. _

With a longing sigh, she thinks of the soft bed at her apartment, just waiting to be slept in.

_I need to rest. _

The pinkette is so caught up in her turbulent thoughts that she fails to notice the green-haired girl following closely behind.

* * *

Sai sits at one of the many cafes littering Konoha, watching the variety of people walk by. In a way, it feels wrong that he's able to take part in such a mundane activity while his village is in such chaos.

He thinks of the particular task that is causing him so much stress. He knows that life is truly going to hell if Danzo is worrying.

A flash of pink in the street catches the artist's eye. He watches from his outdoor seat as his genin teammate rushes by, her brow creased with stress. He worries about her. Now with the duty of watching the new Hokage on top of all her other responsibilities, she has been working herself to the bone.

He wants to walk up and speak with her, but judging by her fast movements, she's in a rush.

Just as he is about to turn away from scene on the street, something else crosses by Sai's vision, this time a head of light green hair. It's a woman and he notices her quietly walking through the streets like any other civilian. He has never seen her before, but he does not find this surprising since shinobi from the Light Village arrive everyday.

Had Sai not received personal training from Lord Danzo, he doubts he would have noticed the brief looks this new woman continues to cast at Sakura. If not for her graceful gait, he would probably just dismiss her for a civilian captivated by Sakura's appearance. Her movements, however, are too deliberate, too careful, and too mundane to be normal.

_The sooner I find _it, _the better, _he thinks before tossing down some money and exiting the café.

* * *

She watches as the girl continues her trip home. Hanare had learned from Karin that the Hokage's apprentice lives near the outer part of the village, so the somewhat long walk does not surprise her. What does surprise her is when the medic suddenly stops walking and hits herself in the forehead with an open palm.

"Crap!" she mutters in frustration, "Shizune asked me to get her some herbs." Hanare watches as she casts a longing glance at her apartment door before scurrying off in the direction of the village gate.

As Sakura enters the forest and begins foraging on the ground for whatever medicinal plants she needs, the Light nin takes to the trees.

By only watching her for a few hours, the spy has already grown attached to the young girl. She witnessed her go out of her way to help many people, even through her obvious exhaustion. _What could the Hokage want with her? Even if she is powerful, she seems too smart to play into Sasuke's hands. _

The feel of familiar chakra signatures ahead catches Hanare's attention. Glancing at Sakura, it appears that she has yet to notice, so she jumps ahead until coming to a clearing.

"What's taking him so long?" A masculine voice asks.

"You know, she was stronger than I thought." Another one says, seeming to ignore the other man's question completely.

"Or, you're just weak," the first voice replies. Judging by his unamused tone, Hanare guesses that it's Kakuzu, a man whose skills, as well as greed, are legendary in Village of Light.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" his partner asks in frustration.

"Because I don't like you," Kakuzu responds, his voice dripping in warning.

"Well, you're not my favorite person either," the other man snaps back.

A hint of Sakura's charka in the distance urges Hanare to emerge from the trees. Treading lightly, she jumps from her perch and lands silently on the ground in front of the two men.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakuzu asks angrily. "You're dressed like a civilian, but your chakra's suppressed."

"My name is Hanare," the spy responds. "I'm a servant to Lord Sasuke just like you two. I have to request you to leave," she says, eying the corpse behind them.

"We're waiting for somebody," he says, eyes sharping dangerously.

"You must go, there is no time," Hanare urges. The pink-haired medic will be able to sense all three of them in a matter of seconds and they cannot risk being discovered. "Leave the woman here."

The silver-haired nin leaning on his scythe lets out a scoff. "Why should we listen to you?"

Before Hanare gets a change to respond, Kakuzu's head snaps up to look in the direction where Sakura is. "Somebody else is headed this way."

"You must go. The person coming cannot be touched." Hanare says quickly as she notices both men shift into offensive positions. When they look at her expectantly, she adds, "Hokage's orders."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?" Kakuzu snaps in a disgruntled manner before leaping into the trees.

"And I wanted to rest more…" his partner mutters longingly before following the masked man.

With the threat of the pinkette finding the men diminished, Guren disappears into the trees as well. Rather than running away, she conceals herself in one of the branches so she can maintain a view of the clearing.

* * *

Sakura searches through the small green plants for the medicinal herbs that Shizune is in need of. Finding the one of the right shade of green and with the correct number of leaves, she cuts the root with her kunai and places the newly acquired plant in her medic pouch with the others.

_Just a few more, _she thinks as she continues to scan the area. Eyeing another herb, she bends down to cut it, but blood splatters on the leaves catch her attention.

_Somebody was bleeding? _

Scrounging the ground for any more blood, she finds a smudged sandal mark, one that looks like the maker had been running and follows the prints to a patch of upturned dirt and rubble.

_Was somebody fighting out here?_

Deciding to put off home a little while longer she follows the signs of the scuffle to a clearing. Judging by the markings, and sorry state of the nearby boulders, she figures that a battle between three or more powerful shinobi took place here.

Now, being guided by the trail of blood – which is now in much larger puddles and smears – she finds herself staring into a crimson pool at the base of a rock wall. Kneeling down, she examines the liquid to find that it's still fresh.

She is about to continue examining the area, when she feels something wet hit the back of her neck. Reaching back to feel what it is, she finds herself staring at a dark red streak staining her pale hand.

Mustering her courage, she turns her head up to the rock face and stifles a scream at the sight.

"W-What i-is this?"

Then she is flying, through the forest, past the village, and up the stairs of Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Death.

That is the only way to describe the smell of the room. The revoltingly sweet smell of decaying bodies and the heavy metallically tinge of blood fills his nostrils the moment he walks in. By now though, he has grown familiar with the smell and dismisses it.

"You have been gone for a long time, I was beginning to worry," a distracted voice says as he steps further into the corpse-lined room.

"He asked for a woman spy. I had to-" he begins, but is cut off.

"For who?"

"I don't know, Orochimaru-sama," the man replies as his spectacled eyes take in the sight of his mentor probing the lifeless body of one of the unfortunate souls that had wandered into his clutches. "But it seemed like for somebody important."

"I see. Did he complain about _it_," the snake man asks as he lays a seal-covered piece of cloth over the victim's face.

"No, but he made himself clear about how he felt the last time we met," he straightens his glasses while remembering how angry he had been about the time issue.

"Hmpf, and tell me, Kabuto," yellow, snake-like eyes finally rest on the ashy-haired man, "how is the situation inside of Leaf?"

"Everything appears to be going well," Kabuto responds, "He's doing very well."

Thin lips curl up into a cruel smirk, barely visible through the straight, black hair. "That' s a good boy."


	6. Sanguine Scene

**K.A.G.E**

Sanguine Scene

Sasuke stares at the blood-covered rock face in indignation. _That idiot. I told him to be more careful and what does he do? Leaves a dead body out here like this. _He eyes the corpse of the blonde jounin.

Her crimson dampened hair hangs down in front of her face. Blood stains the entire surrounding area as it seeps from the palms of her hands, which have been brutally nailed above her head with a long, lethal-looking nail. The red liquid spills from the multiple wounds littering her body, and rests in a large puddle below her. Anybody with eyes could tell that her death had been no mere accident. Even those without eyes would be able to smells the heavy scent of blood and death.

Whoever killed her did so with malicious intentions and it would be impossible to cast the blame elsewhere.

_Now Sakura is definitely going to think something's up, _Sasuke thinks scornfully as he watches said woman stare up at the corpse.

"This is just cruel," she mutters to herself before turning away from the lurid scene in favor of the sunset.

_Why can't he do anything right? What am I suppose to do now, erase her memory again? Like I don't have more important uses for my chakra right now. _"Sakura-" he begins with a defeated sigh, having every intention of rewriting her memory once again.

Just before he can activate his Sharigan, a man with long melanin-less hair emerges from the tree line.

"Another murder," he mutters under his breath while studying the barbarously hanging corpse.

"Who are you?" the Hokage questions at the same time Sakura says, "Jiraiya, y-you're back! Does this mean…"

The man, Jiraiya, turns towards the pinkette, ignoring the Uchiha's words. "I'm sorry, but I didn't find them," his words are filled with regret.

Sasuke observes how the only, breathing, female present lowers her head in sorrow. Before he can even think to react, the other man lays a hand on Sakura's shoulder and consoles her, "I'm still not done, I won't give up."

_Jiraiya… of course, Orochimaru told me to be careful around him._ He knew about the two men's relationship, how they had been assigned to the same genin team and how Jiraiya, the toad sage, turned his back on Orochimaru.

Sasuke realizes what this man's closeness to Sakura could mean; he could easily sway her away from his side."Sorry to interrupt," the raven-haired man says before gesturing the deceased jounin, "but there _is_ a murdered woman before us."

Jiraiya gives Sakura's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning to the Uchiha. "I suppose that you are the temporary Hokage?"

"Yes, that would be me," Sasuke replies before taking a possessive step towards Sakura.

"Sorry for being so rude," the toad sage says, sounding the exact opposite. "My name is Jiraiya."

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage introduces himself, "now-"

"If you don't mind," Jiraiya interrupts while his eyes lock with Sasuke's in a silent challenge. "I would like to take the body back to Konoha."

Sasuke's Sharigan flares slightly in irritation, but he quickly gets it under control. _He's only been here for a couple of minutes and interfering too much already._ _He's going to be trouble. _

"Of course, go ahead and take it," Sasuke says before turning to Sakura, "ANBU will investigate the area, there's nothing left for us to do. Come," he gestures towards the path with a nod of his head, "I will walk you to your apartment."

With one last bow towards the white-haired man, Sakura follows the Hokage away from the upturned clearing.

Not even fifteen minutes pass before they reach the door to her apartment, but the sun has already set, leaving a thick blanket of black covering all of Konoha.

"It really wasn't necessary to walk me home," she says with a respectful bow, "but thank you anyway."

"No need to thank me," Sasuke replies, using his index and middle finger under her chin to gently lift her into an upright position. Humbled emerald eyes look deep into the Uchiha's sinfully dark orbs that reflect back the numerous stars out tonight, "Goodnight, Sakura."

His voice is so sinfully smooth that it causes a light blush to appear on Sakura's cheeks.

"Goodnight," she whispers back before quietly slipping inside her apartment and gently shutting the door.

Sasuke walks away and once Sakura's building is out of sight, turns towards the figure walking down the deserted path towards him. "Good evening Hokage-sama."

"What are you doing here, Fuen?" he asks the dark haired woman. Her stern eyebrows raise and her blue eyes glisten knowingly at his authoritative tone.

"Orochimaru ordered us to find good spots for the seals," another woman says as she appears behind Sasuke, twirling a long piece of red hair provocatively.

"Does this mean that he's finally finished it?" Sasuke asks impatiently, not in the mood for the devious woman's antics.

"Not yet," she responds, running a hand across Sasuke's shoulders, who lets the action slide, "but I'm guessing that he will soon enough. After all," She moves her other arm up to his shoulder, "he only calls us in when things are getting good." She adds a cheeky wink.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, shrugging her arms off. "You two shouldn't walk around the village so openly. You'll draw attention."

"We're careful enough," the redhead responds, cupping Sasuke's chin with slender fingers, "but I couldn't just pass by when I saw you walking a girl home."

Before she gets too comfortable around him, Sasuke grabs her wrist and squeezes until he feels her bones grind together uncomfortably.

"Come now, Fūka," the black-haired woman states, stepping towards the younger girl, "let's not anger the Hokage." She shoots a glare at the woman before harshly whispering, "You'll get a us both killed with your big mouth."

Sasuke releases Fūka's wrist with a warning look, "You should learn to think before you speak."

The woman's seductive smirk remains even as she cradles her freed wrist. "And why do you say that?"

"Because she's a woman," Sasuke says, his tone betraying nothing, "not a girl."

Fuen turns her head at this, her globe-like earrings swaying with the motion, "Interesting statement, I guess our Hokage has intentions with this _woman_," she emphasizes the word a slight smirk appearing on her own face.

Sasuke scoffs at both of the women's insinuations, "I just want to get everything I can out of her."

* * *

Hanare watches as the pink-haired girl moves about the small kitchen in order to make herself breakfast. A strong feeling that the spy cannot even begin to place washes over her. _What is it about this girl? _The woman wonders, thinking about how the same feeling always occurs when Tsunade's apprentice is near by.

_Her chakra, there's something about it. _Curious brown eyes continue to watch the young woman as she slips on her boots.

_I better go tell Uchiha-sama. _

* * *

The early morning light peers through a small crack between the two halves of the dark curtain, slightly illuminating the office.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," a smooth voice says from the doorway of the room.

"Do you have something for me?" Sasuke says, scrutinizing the redheaded puppet master.

The man swallows nervously and shuffles on his feet. "Well, I don't have the files yet," he drawls out slowly, worried about the affect his words will have on his superior's mood.

Sure enough, when he glances back at the Hokage, crimson orbs peer at him through slitted eyelids.

"I will find them," he justifies quickly.

"This only confirms my theory that there is something more to her than what meets the eye." Sasuke replies, seeming satisfied with the redhead's promise. "Otherwise we would have found something by now."

"You're not angry?" Sasori responds apprehension lacing his tone.

"I want to know her secret." Sasuke whispers sternly, ignoring the other man's words. "Find me those files-"

The door opens and a green haired woman enters. "Sakura will be here in two minutes," she tells the Hokage hurriedly.

"Hn," Sasuke nods, "Sasori, this is Hanare," he gestures to the newcomer, "I believe that she can give you information about Sakura that might be useful on your mission."

Sasori gives a respectful bow before exiting the room with the woman.

* * *

Lazy eyes observe the golden sunlight from his porch, taking in the sounds of the cheerful birds and cicadas. The temperature is, by many people's standards, perfect. A cool breeze here and there, but otherwise warm and welcoming, signaling another favorable day in Konoha.

"Such a beautiful morning, don't you agree?" he asks when he sense the presence of a new arrival.

"Yes, very beautiful, " a monotonous reply echoes back.

"So, tell me why you're here," Shikamaru says while leaning back on his arms, continuing to observe the scenery.

"Fifteen years ago, Konoha was attacked," the voice declares gravely.

"Everybody knows that," the tactician replies with a bored tone.

"Yes, but what else do you know of that night?"

This catches the brunette's attention and he turns around to face the onyx-eyed man that had snuck into his house, "Get to the point," he orders.

"There is something that I need to find," Sai tells him, "and I need your help."

"What is it?" Shikamaru replies, standing from his spot.

"I want you to help me find the files from that day. The information in them cannot fall into the wrong hands." The usual expressionless face betrays a sense of pleading. "My mission is to find and destroy them."

Brown eyes lock with inky black, "I'll help you."

"There's one more thing."

"Oh?"

"I keep noticing this strange woman around the village," Sai tells him, remembering the woman that he had previously seen following Sakura. "She appears to be just some sort of traveling musician, but there's something about her that doesn't seem right."

Shikamaru nods in understanding, "I'll keep my eye out for her."

* * *

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Sakura chirps cheerfully as she enters the room.

"Morning," Sasuke deadpans as he pulls the curtains more securely shut.

His seemingly cold response causes the pinkette to feel uneasy. "Um…" she stutters out, "so what will we do today?"

"Sakura," his no-nonsense tone remains as he glances back at the nervous woman, "is there something that I should know about you?"

Tension fills the room as green eyes swim with confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you're asking."

Sasuke leans forward on his desk and stares the woman down with cold eyes, "Do I know everything that I should about you?"

"I'm confused," the medic replies, the Hokage's unforgiving stare causing her to feeling increasingly nervous. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know that there isn't a single file, report, or anything with your name on or in it on record?" The dim light in the room casts large shadows over his face, causing his face to appear sinister and threatening.

"What?" Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "How can that be possible? I've gone on numerous missions; I've signed papers at the hospital." Konoha keeps tabs on everything that goes on with everybody affiliated with it, the thought that there are no records on her seems absurd to the kunoichi. "If anything, there should be more files on me than almost anybody else in the village."

_She doesn't know, _Sasuke concludes as he watches the bewilderment skirt over the girl's features._ She doesn't know anything. What the hell is going on here?_

"What does this mean then?" She questions, causing the Hokage to snap out of his thoughts. "Were they stolen or-"

"I don't know, but I will find out," he promises more to himself than the woman in front of him. Now there is no doubt in his mind that the previous Hokages have been hiding something.

"I don't understand why anybody would even what them," Sakura says off-handedly causing Sasuke to stop and study her face. He eyes the worried furrow of her pink eyebrows, the slight dilation of pupils, the small shudders that causes her shoulders to tense up.

_There's no doubt that her reaction is real. _He remains silent for a moment wondering whether or not he should say anything, but then decides that it is another opportunity to gain her trust. "Maybe there is something that even you don't know."

She stares at him for moment, realizing what this means. Tsunade, the woman she loves as a mother, has been keeping secrets from her this whole time. Did she not trust her? She thinks of all the times she had ever handed a personal file to the blonde woman, how she would place them separate from all the others.

Sakura looks down, realizing just how naïve she is. She used to always pride herself with her knowledge of the village happenings, but it turns out she does not even know the truth about herself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's deep voice breaks through her jumbled thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama has the files," she whispers, "I'm sure of it. She has all my reports, everything. But," she looks back up to face the piercing eyes that would be her undoing, "why would she hide them?"

"Are you sure she has them?" he questions. Those files are the key to everything, the answer to the giant puzzle that is Konoha.

"I am," she responds a new strength in her voice and burning determination in her eyes. "She would never give my files to Shizune in the stack of all the others, she always kept them to herself."

The Uchiha's eyes narrow, what ever this secret is, it's big enough for Tsunade to keep it from her most trusted advisor. The Sharigan dyes his endless pools a deep crimson in anger.

_Tsunade. _

* * *

"Sasuke's going to kill me. I'm so dead. I might as well start digging my own grave," Suigetsu tells Karin as he waits outside of the Hokage's office.

"You know, it wasn't just your fault," the fiery redhead says, attempting to be comforting for once. "Hidan and Kakuzu are-"

"You think he cares?" the pointy-toothed shinobi snaps, his anxiousness breaking the carefree demeanor he is usually associated with. "It was my mission and now I have to face the consequences."

Karin stares at his tensed up form, knowing full well what is likely to happen. "Well in that case," she begins as Sasuke calls from within the office for Suigetsu to enter, "it was nice knowing you."

With a nervous gulp, Suigetsu rises from the ground and, with a shaky hand, nudges the door open.

"Hey there, Sasuke," he says, feigning confidence.

He scans the room, realizing that there is nobody else to interfere with the Hokage's glaring acrimony. "Where's that cutie that was here earlier?"

"You know very well why you're here so don't try to change the subject," His head, lowered in aggravation, conceals his facial features from the water loving shinobi. "You failed me Suigetsu. I told you to be more careful and you did the exact opposite." He raises his head, revealing blood-red eyes. "Hidan and Kakuzu told me that you weren't even there," his tone shifts from annoyance to outright rage.

"C'mon, don't glare at me like that," Suigetsu says his own eyes widening in shock. He has known Sasuke for a long time and has seen his temper flare often. He would often times inwardly chuckle at the poor sap who had be foolish enough to invoke it, never even imagine being at the receiving end, until now.

"Then what should I do, Suigetsu?" His tone drops to a more threatening level as the dark tomoes in the crimson depths begin spinning vehemently.

* * *

Having just left Sasori with all the information she has acquired thus far, Hanare tracks down her pink-haired charge. Unsurprisingly, she finds the other woman at her comatose mentor's side. She watches as another woman with choppy brunette hair enters and stands at the back of the room.

"Sakura?"

Said girl turns around to come face to face with the familiar dark eyes of her fellow apprentice. "Oh hello, Shizune."

"Shouldn't you be with the Hokage?" the woman questions casually, "You're not sneaking off are you?"

"What? Of course not," she responds nonchalantly, "He said that I could visit Tsunade-sama if I wanted, so I accepted."

Hanare watches the exchange, but the words between the two women are muffled enough that she must strain her ears to hear. _I should get closer but I can't have them noticing me._

As the espionage expert watches the Hokage's apprentice, she remains completely unaware of the set of eyes watching her. She steps forward cautiously, but the feel of something hard beneath her sandal halts her steps.

She looks down to see a red flower appearing to be made of jewel. _A warning to stay away. _

She glances longingly at the women again before moving cautiously back to her previous spot. _Something is not right. _

* * *

The snake Sannin watches as the silver-haired medic mixes together some sort of concoction meant to prolong his life.

"Did they find the right spots for the seals?" he asks as Kabuto continues his vicious grinding of herbs.

"Not yet," he responds, putting more weight on the pestle. "You're really going to do this?" he asks apprehensively.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid, my dear apprentice," Orochimaru says lightly.

"He won't need you after you give him what he wants," spectacled eyes narrow at the thought.

"I know," he tiredly leans his head on a closed fist.

"He _will _kill you. People like Sasuke-"

"I know very well what type of person he is," Orochimaru informs the other man, "I raised him after all."

The flickering candlelight illuminates the various jarred specimens in the room, humans and animals alike, experiments that are being preserved for study's sake. The ominous smell of formaldehyde lingers in the air.

"I'm starting to think that you don't care that he'll kill you," Kabuto states, as he brings the liquid concoction of medicine and tea towards the seated man.

"I do care," he says tensely at the thought of being defeated, "I spent my whole life finding a way to conquer death," golden eyes narrow in anger, "I just do not know how to defeat him yet."

As the two men converse in the underground hideout, a lone Uchiha shoots threatening blue streams of electricity form the palms of his hands. He watches with satisfaction as his intended target rips in two.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I want to thank everybody for the support of this story, I'm sure Miss Limited is very thankful as well. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think! _


End file.
